Data networks are used to deliver content and services to end users, as well as to internally transport data within a group of networks. The route between a content provider or service provider and a destination of a given packet flow often can involve multiple networks (also known as autonomous systems). The operators of such networks typically have agreements with each other so as to arrange for the transport of packet flows between an originating network and a destination via one or more intermediary networks. Typically these agreements are “settlement free” in that the data is transferred between networks without requiring financial compensation for the data traffic transmitted by one network on behalf of another network.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.